Silence
by xxJaksxx
Summary: B/Jas A/Jac Er/Ed R/Em Es/C couples may change...- What happens when Bella is raped, but Jasper isn't there to help her and Edward comes to her rescue?...I had fun playing with the couples in this fanfic. My first one! R&R All Human
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight!**

BPOV

"Shut up! Just...just shut up!" I couldn't take her yelling at me anymore. Why couldn't we just get along for a change?

"Why don't you Isabella?" She retorted. Jessica Newton. She was such a cow! Just because she was already married, and I don't even have a boyfriend, she thinks she's better than me.

I know this sounds cliché, but I was just waiting for the right guy. I just haven't felt comfortable with any of the guys here in Phoenix.

My mom and dad are a little worried too, I think. Every time I deny that I'm unhappy, they say that I'm nineteen, pretty, in college, have a steady job, but no boyfriend. You'd think my parents would be happy.

"I mean, honestly, you've never even dated a boy, how do you expect to get through life without a man by your side to protect you at all times?"

"I don't need a man to protect me! I can protect myself! And the guys here are REPULSIVE! INCLUDING Mike!" I screamed back at her. Mike was her husband, he had had a huge crush on me in high school. Before I rejected him in front of the whole high school. To say the least he doesn't like me much anymore.

"Mike is better than any boy you'll ever meet!"

"That's the same thing you said about Eric Yorkie! AND half the other guys at Phoenix High and College!" I've had to deal with her jabs since grade nine, so I was tired of her insulting me.

"That was before I got to know Mike! He is FAR better than any guy you'll EVER meet!"

"Compared to mike, almost every other guy seems like a dream! Especially Jacob!"

"Compared to Mike, Jacob looks immature and helpless! And to top it off, he's just another wannabe gangster!"

"He IS a gangsta! And a hot one too!"

"Then why don't you ask him out sometime? Then you go your merry little ways...at least until he starts to beat on you." She smirked.

No one insults my friends and gets away with it... "Just you wait till Mike starts getting drunk and beating on you! You'll come crawling back to me, begging for my help!" I smirked. I knew if she was ever in trouble she would come to me.

"Well, at least I'm not in love with a gangster!"

"I'm not! I'm just stating facts!"

"Sure." She rolled her eyes.

No one believed that I didn't like him. I've known him since we were in grade two. He's got dark, blackish brown hair, and pale skin. His eyes are a curious goldish color.

"Whatever already! I have to go to class!" I stormed out of the room. I had fifteen minutes to get to the lecture hall. Great. I needed a new roommate.

My last roommate had moved to Seattle to be closer to her sister, who had just had a baby and needed help around the house while her husband was away at work.

Hey, Bella! You okay? Jessica again?" That was Erin. She's been my friend ever since the beginning of last year.

"Yeah. Jessica is driving me insane. I think I'm going to ask for a dorm change. I don't know if I can put up with her much longer."

"Yeah. Oh, hey...Do you know who the new kids are? There's supposed to be four new kids coming today."

"They must be pretty rich to get in this late. It's already...the fifth month...wow. I didn't realize how far in we were..."

"Yeah. I think I saw their cars. If judging by the cars proves me right...They are VERY rich."

"Why? What cars do they have?"

"One's a canary yellow, 911 Turbo Porsche, a silver Volvo, a red BMW convertible, and a huge jeep."

"And let me guess...you totally want the Porsche?"

"YEAH!"

"Find out where to get one and how much."

"Why?"

"'Cause then I might help you pay for it. Just think of it as your present for the next...fifteen years or so." I laughed.

"Thank you SO much Bella!"

"No problem. Now hush before we get yelled at!" I laughed quietly and motioned to the professor that had just walked in.

"I don't care if it's my present for the rest of my life! Thank you SO much!" Erin sat in the chair next to mine and finally went quiet as Mr. Craft began the lecture.

"You will have an assignment due next Monday. That gives you all exactly one week-" He was cut off by a blond boy walking in the door closest to him.

"I'm terribly sorry I'm late. It won't happen again." Poor boy. Mr. Craft hated interruptions.

"I assume you're Jasper Whitlock?" Craft's voice was as cold as ice. Poor boy.

"Yes, sir." He had a slight southern accent. He was of medium build and had a good fashion sense. Erin would be proud.

"Are you seein' the same boy I am?" She hissed to me. She also whistled along with a whole bunch of the other girls in the class.

"Yeah." I sighed. Here we go again. This was usual for Erin.

"DAAAMN! He is FIINE!"

"Erin! Honestly!" I laughed. I couldn't help it. She looked like she was going to start drooling anytime now. "You think most of the boys her are hot."

"I know." She grinned.

We heard sobbing as a girl ran past the door just kind of behind and to the side of us.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled, and ran after her.

"Take good notes for me!" I hissed to Erin as I ran after Jasper and the other girl. I don't know why. I just did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight!**

JPOV

"Alice! Are you okay?" I was worried. She rarely cried like that!

"Yeah, I guess. It's just..." She broke down sobbing again.

"Alice! It's okay. I'm here." We both heard someone come around the corner at the same time.

"Are...Are you okay?" The girl had really pale skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes to match. She was about five ft four. She was definitely brave. Most people tended to avoid us. We were different. Outsiders.

I opened my mouth to reply, when I realized that the girl was looking only at Alice.

"Uh...Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks." Alice smiled at the girl.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Isabella. But I prefer Bella." She blushed. She was beautiful.

"It's okay. I'm Alice!" Alice jumped forward, over to Bella. "That's Jasper. He's my big brother. He's too over protective though." Alice wrinkled her nose and laughed.

"He's in my biology class." She paused then looked up panicked, "Which I just missed! Shoot! My mom's gunna kill me!" She turned and ran back the direction she came.

"Wait!" I ran after her. I still wasn't quite sure of how to get there.

I just barely caught sight of her turning the corner and going into the door of the lecture hall.

"Sorry, Erin. I'm back. How goes it so far?" She was whispering to a blond girl beside her. She was pretty, but nothing compared to Bella. She had shoulder length, slight wavy, sandy blond hair. Bright, blue eyes, and small gentle features.

"Jasper! Sit down!" Bella hissed to me. So I did. In a seat right beside her. Just after I sat down I realized the professor was talking. He scares me!

"Ugh! I HATE when we have assignments like this." Bella sighed.

The lecture had been long and boring. We also had an assignment due in a week.

"Erin...I gotta go. I have to get to work soon. And I don't want to be carrying my bag with me. And...I don't want to walk to work. My car is in front of the dorm. I ran here trying to blow off steam." Bella smiled.

"Why don't you call in to work, say you're busy, go to the main office and request a room change?" Erin suggested to Bella.

"Because! I need the money! You know that!" Bella paused, then grinned. "Especially if you want help with the Porsche." She laughed and walked away.

"Erin?"

"Yeah?" I can't believe I'm doing this...

"Do you think-" I was cut off by my pixie of a little sister.

"JASPER WHITLOCK! You ARE NOT ditching me tonight! You promised mom that you would take me to see her, 'cause you know dad doesn't want me to go alone!"

"ALICE! NO!" I was absolutely NOT taking her shopping!

"Then invite Bella and Erin along too!" She turned to Erin, "You'd come shopping with us wouldn't you?" She made to AWFUL puppy eyes that were near impossible to resist.

"I will if Bella goes. But she has to work today."

EdPOV

I really didn't want to go to class. I was tired, I didn't sleep well, and I just wanted to curl into a ball and sleep.

"EDWARD! You have a class in five minutes! Go!" Jasper yelled. I could tell by his tone he was trying not to laugh.

"I don't want to!" I yelled back.

"Okay, then, Eddie, I'm going to call your mother." WHAT?! NO!

"I'm up!" I quickly changed into a pair of faded denim jeans and a blue tee shirt, then ran out the door. I quickly hopped into my silver Volvo and raced to the main building. I had a music class to get to. I made it just as the professor walked in.

"Just barely, Mason." He laughed. The little plate on his desk said that he was Mr. J. Cullen. Heh...I wonder what the J. stands for.

"Yeah. Sorry, sir."

"Have a seat." I went and sat down beside a smooth, white, grand piano.

"So, all of you have an instrument of choice, right?" We all nodded, "Good." And thus began another boring lecture, at another boring college.

BPOV

Ugh...work. I hate it. I work at this small little diner. Everyone that comes here is either old and comes daily, or is looking for directions to get somewhere. Oh well. It pays good. Surprisingly.

"Isabella!"

"Hey, George! How's the lovely wife?" I had a smile plastered on my face. George was a regular. He was here the same time everyday, at the same table.

"She's good. So why isn't a pretty little lass like you out with friends instead of workin' late hours?"

"I've gotta have money for my car, and shopping. Then I can hang out with friends. Besides, it's only Monday." George always seemed to be careful around me. As if...if he says something that upsets me, I might disappear or something.

"True, true. Hows the parents?"

"Uh...I don't know. Last I checked they're fine. I've been bust with school. I was going to call them when I get home. Why?" He's only asked about my parents once before.

"No reason. Just felt like I should ask."

"Okay, then. Do you want your usual?" A piece of toast, no butter, just strawberry jam, a coffee, one sugar, no cream, and a bagel with cream cheese. It's always easy to please him.

"Uh...n..yeah. That would be lovely." He smiled a forced smile. I could tell because he never hesitates, that some thing's wrong.

"Okay. I'll be right back." I turned and went into the kitchen. I usually made the orders myself when it was just a few people, like tonight.

"Thanks, Bells." I looked at him, shocked. Only three people have ever called me Bells.

"No problem." I turned and went back into the kitchen. I was thirsty and tired and needed caffeine. Gotta love coffee.

"Closin' up early!" I heard my boss, James, call out to the customers in the dining area.

"Why? What's up? I can close if you need me to?"

"No. your going to help me, but we're closing now."

"Oh. Okay." I went over to George, "Do you want these to go?"

"No. That;s fine. Just watch your back when you think your alone." Then he just turned and left.

"What's with him?" I mumbled. Whatever. I cleaned up the table and put my apron back on the hook beside the door. I walked out and was just outside the building when I heard someone call my name.

"Isabella." It was James.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. What about?"

"Come here." He motioned me over with his hand. I just shrugged. What could it hurt?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight!**

JPOV

"Bella?" She was completely silent when Erin asked her how work had gone yesterday.

"Hm?"

"Are you going to answer?"

"Answer what?"

"How was work yesterday?" Erin repeated.

"Meh. It was work."

"Did good old George do anything out of the ordinary for him?"

"No. Not really..."She didn't look like she wanted to expand.

"Oh. Was James there?" Erin was practically quizzing her.

"Yeah. For the last little bit."

"I see." I glanced at Erin, trying to make her stop.

"Bella!" Jessica suddenly burst in, "There is a man outside the dorm. He wants to talk to you. Says his name's James. He is HOT!"

When Bella looked up, I just barely caught the look of horror before she concealed it behind a smile. "I'm goin'."

"Okay...We'll be here when you get back."

"Jessica?" Erin was using a really mock-sweet tone.

BPOV

What could James want? He already took...I can't even think it...

"Bella, Bella, Bella...you look panicked. Why?"

I thought I hid it pretty well...I sighed. "It's nothing."

"Really?"

"Honest. I'm okay. Just tired." I was wrong last night. It could hurt a lot by going over to talk to James. I wonder if people would notice if I only answered when need be.

"Bella? Can you work later?"

"Um... I actually have quite a bit of homework. Can I work tomorrow instead? I was going to call."

"No. That's fine. I'll call in Heather."

"Okay. See you tomorrow. I have to get to work." I turned and walked away from my pale-faced, blue-eyed, brown-haired boss.

"You okay, Bella?" Jasper asked when I got back into my room.

"Uh..."

"Bella! Who IS he?!" Jessica practically screamed into my ear.

"He's my boss. His name is James. He owns that little diner about three blocks away." I really didn't feel like saying anything. But if Jessica distracts him, maybe he'll leave me alone...

"Jessica? Please leave now." Erin literally ordered her. And she listened. She just kind of huffed and walked out of the room.

"Wow. What did you do to Jessica?" She doesn't listen to me and I'm her roommate...

"Nothing." She smiled innocently. Like I believe that. Oh well.

"Mhm 'kay..." I wasn't going to push about it right now. I need to act natural. Like nothing happened...easier said than done!

"Bella? Did James ever...try anything?" Jasper just suddenly asked.

"What?" How on Earth did he guess it just like that?

"Did James ever try to touch you in anyway that you didn't want?"

"No! I'm not like that! I can fight for myself!" How...how did he...guess?

"Sorry. I was just...you looked so scared when you were going to talk to him. As if maybe he did something and you don't want to face him again, but don't have a choice. Are you working tonight?" Why does he care?

"No. Tomorrow."

"Okay. You wanna go for pizza or somethin' later? My treat?"

"Jasper Whitlock...are you asking me on a date?" I grinned to show him I was teasing.

"Why...Isabella Swan...I do believe I am." He smiled right back.

"Well...I don't know. I have a lot of homework." I was just making him suffer. I'm so nice...

"Aw, come on, Bella! Please?"

I pretended to think about it for about a minute. "Well...okay. I suppose..." I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Come on!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my car. I laughed but got in the driver's seat as he got in the passenger seat. "Pizza Hut?"

"Sure, Jasper. Pizza Hut sounds lovely." I laughed. I love being with him. He makes me laugh.

JPOV

"So what kind of Pizza do you want?" We were standing in line for the pizza buffet.

"Uh...I think I'll get a pepperoni and a pineapple." She laughed. "The two kinds that start with 'p'." I loved her laugh. It sounds like bells. Her name fits.

"Bella? I thought you had homework?" Her boss, James, was on the other side of the buffet table glaring at her.

"I...I do. I still need to eat supper. I just took a break." Her eyes were wide with panic. Why does she have to report everything to him?

BPOV

What is James doing here? I...I thought after last night he might actually leave me alone for a day. Especially because of Edward. He punched him pretty good. James must have some strong foundation. I wonder what he uses...

No! Don't think about make-up right now!

"Bella, come on." Jasper put two pieces of pizza on my plate and pulled me over to our table.

"Do you mind if we join you?" James and some girl asked me.

"Uh...Jasper?"

"No...I was hoping to talk to Bella...privately." Jasper's tone was almost daring them to object. Of course they didn't

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Bella." James grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her to another table.

"Bella, is it possible to stay away from him? He kind of scares me...and I don't have to see him every day."

"No. He's my boss. I still have to go to work." I sighed.

"Okay. You look lovely by the way..." She was wearing light blue wash jeans, with a blood red tee shirt. The red in her shirt accented her hair. She blushed and looked down. Now it matched her cheeks. I smirked.

BPOV

James was glaring at me when I blushed from Jasper's compliment. I know he doesn't want me with another guy. He made that very clear last night. But I wasn't going to push everyone away, or they would know some thing's up.

"Your shirt accents your hair amazingly, you know?" My face was probably bright red right now.

Suddenly, James stood up, marched over here, grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the restaurant. He ignored me pleas and Jasper's threats. He shoved me into his car and drove off.

I carefully flipped open my phone and called Jasper's cell. But it wasn't Jasper that answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight!**

BPOV

"Hello?" Edward?! Whatever. He'll have to do.

I kept the phone in my pocket with my finger over the speaker. "James, please! Let me go! Stop the car! Where are you taking me?"

"To the café. To finish what I started last night." He sounded very angry. Whatever. Let him be angry.

"No! Please! James let me go!" I made my voice sound as pleading as possible. I really hope Edward got the point.

"No can do, Bella. I love you and I'm not going to let you be with that vile boy. Your mine. I'm going to lay claim on my possession." Possessive much...

I swallowed. This was my last chance. If Edward didn't show up...I'm...well I don't even want to think about it. He already technically 'laid claim' on my last night. What more could he want? He didn't get to have all his fun with me? Great...

Suddenly, James pulled into the parking lot of the café. I didn't realize how close we were. Crap. Hurry Edward!

"Come on." James grabbed my arm and jerked me out of the car. He pulled me into a dark shadowy area in the corner of the door and a wall of the restaurant.

"No! Please...James!" I screamed.

I felt his hand connect to my cheek. "Shut up! Or you'll be fired in a second!"

I couldn't help it, my lip quivered and tears started to fall. "Please, James! Please don't!" I begged as he started tugging on my shirt. I tried to old my arms down, but he smashed his lips against mine and pulled my arms up, so my hands were above my head. Then pulled my shirt off, and unbuttoned my jeans.

EdPOV

I heard Bella begging the guy, James, to let her go. He said he was going to the café. Probably the same place as before. I grabbed my keys and raced to the restaurant. No one was here.

Spoke too soon. A sleek black car pulled into the parking lot. Oops. Wrong place...I was over a block. I saw the same man from last night jerk Bella out of the car and pull her into a dark corner. She screamed. As soon as she screamed, I started to run.

Please don't let me be too late!

When I got there I heard quiet sobbing and soft sighs and groans. I quickly zipped around the corner to find the man, must be James, on top of Bella. She was quietly sobbing. Her face was tear streaked. But what's more important, they were both naked. He raped her again...

I'm going to kill him! I ran up behind him, and ripped him off of Bella.

"Get dressed. Here's my keys, my car is the silver Volvo. Go, Bella!" I ordered, as I punched James in the chin.

James took the time that I was helping Bella find her clothed to pull on his pants. I shoved her and the keys to my car, in the direction I came from. She ran to my car.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her!" I punched him repeatedly in the face, stomach, whatever I could.

"Well, your too late. She's not a virgin anymore. She's mine!"

"No she's not! She'll never be yours!"

"Isn't she cheating on you though? She was out for supper with some guy named Jasper."

"That's my roommate! He's her boyfriend!" Never once did I stop pushing him, or punching him. I made sure Bella had gotten into my car before I ran to the car.

I got into the driver's seat and raced out of the parking lot.

"Are you okay?" She was still sobbing, but it was pretty loud now.

"Not...not really. I...he..." She couldn't even talk through the sobs. I pulled over on the side of a road in front of some person's house and pulled her into my arms.

"It'll be okay. I won't let him hurt you. Jasper won't ;et him hurt you. Not again." She didn't say anything, just cried into my shoulder.

JPOV

Where did he take her? I'm sitting in Bella's car, but don't know where to go. I don't even have my cell. I didn't think I'd need it to go for supper.

I yelled out in frustration, then put the car in reverse and went to check the café that Bella works at. Maybe he took her there?

On the way there, I saw Edward's Volvo pulled over. Inside was him and Bella. He was holding her into his chest. I couldn't see her face, but his face was really hurt.

What the heck?

Whatever. At least she's safe. I sighed, turned around the car, and left it in front of Bella's apartment. I put the keys in her mail box.

I must have misunderstood her intentions if she's with Edward right now. Unless...unless Edward got her away from James...

I sat down on the bench across from the doors of her dorm. I was going to wait till they got here. I could talk to her about it then.

BPOV

Edward's too late! I was trying not to let James know I was crying, but I couldn't help it. My crying was pretty loud, I knew because he kept telling me not to cry, belonging to him was a good thing. I don't see how.

Suddenly he was ripped off of me and Edward was there. He was telling me to get dressed and take his car. He handed me the keys and punched James in the jaw. I quickly found my pants and pulled them on, but I couldn't find my shirt. While James was laying on the ground Edward found my shirt and threw it to me, telling me his car was the silver Volvo and pushing me towards it.

I ran to the car and got into the passenger seat and locked the doors. I was crying still, and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't stop. I was still so scared. My body hurt, and Edward was out there. What if he got hurt? It would be all my fault! I shouldn't have called him.

Then I saw Edward come running around the building. I unlocked the doors for him, and he got in, locked the doors and sped out of the parking lot.

"Are you okay?" Does it look like it?!

"Not...not really. I...he..." I couldn't even say it. I started to cry harder. I'm not a virgin. Jasper's going to hate me. I could have done something. I'm not sure what...but something.

He pulled over to the side of the road and pulled me into his arms. He was murmuring that it's going to be okay. He told me that neither him nor Jasper would ever let me get hurt by James again.

After somewhere around fifteen minutes, I had stopped crying, so he pulled away and wiped the tears off my cheeks. He pulled back onto the road and drove me to my dorm. My car was sitting in it's usual space and Jasper was sitting on the bench.

Does he not care about me? Did he not try and find me?

"Come on." Edward gently pulled me out of his car and put his arm around my shoulders to keep me warm. I hadn't been wearing a jacket.

"Get your hands off her." Jasper's voice was low and dangerous. I was scared that Jasper was going to attack Edward.

"Jasper...he just-"

"I said...get you hands off her." Jasper's voice was a little louder and a little more threatening.

Edward pulled his arm away, and I shivered. Jasper didn't even notice. I curled back into Edward. Jasper was scaring me. I've never seen him like this. He looked like he was going to kill Edward.

"Jasper, go back to your dorm. You need to settle down. Edward was just-"

Jasper snarled and lunged at Edward, not even realizing that I was between the two.

"No!" I jumped between Jasper's fist and Edward's face. Jasper hit me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight!**

APOV

I left Erin's dorm room and walked down the stairs and out of the building in time to hear Bella yell 'no' and see Jasper punch her. What the heck? Why did Jasper hit her?

"Bella!" She slammed into Edward's chest from the force of the punch.

"Are you okay?!" Edward asked. His and Jasper's eyes were wide.

Bella didn't look too great to begin with. Now her jaw was bruising. Tears started to stream down her face.

"Bella, are you alright? Do you need some ice on it? Do you have ice in your dorm?" She just nodded. Edward glared at Jasper and put his arm around Bella's waist. He pulled her past me with only a slight nod to acknowledge me. Bella put in the code to get in the dorms and they disappeared inside together.

"Jasper! Why did you punch Bella?!" I ran over to his shocked figure.

"I didn't...I didn't mean to. I meant to...she...she jumped in front of Edward. She _protected_ Edward...why?" He looked so confused and hurt, I couldn't help but to hug him. He's still my brother after all.

"What happened?"

"James took Bella, I went to try to find her, Edward had Bella in his car, he was holding her, she didn't try to pull away or anything, I came back here to wait, when they got back, he had his arm around her, I told him to get his hands off her, he didn't, so I said it again, he did, then Bella stepped back into his arms, I don't know why, I went to punch Edward, she jumped in the way. I accidentally punched Bella..." He explained in a choppy way, but whatever. I get the gist of it.

"Why did James take Bella?"

"I don't know."

"Why was she with Edward?"

"I...don't know."

"You didn't listen to their explanation?"

"I...no."

I sighed. "Jasper. What am I going to do with you? Go apologize. Listen to what they have to say. Then make judgments if you need to."

"Okay." He walked up the the building and buzzed Erin's room by accident. She let him in though.

I sighed as I watched him go up the stairs, as the door closed.

What a day.

EdPOV

"You shouldn't have done that. Jasper's punched me before. Not a big deal. You didn't need to get hurt from him." I had tried to apologize, but she wouldn't let me, so I said that instead.

"I don't care. You helped me, I'm not going to let Jasper punch you for it." Stubborn.

"Bella...you really need to stop being so protective when it's not your fault."

"But it was my fault. If I hadn't stepped back into your arms, he wouldn't have done that."

"Why did you step into me?" I already knew though, she was cold. She had shivered when I moved my arm.

"I was cold. Jasper needs to learn to not be so jealous. It's not like I was saying that I want to be your girlfriend. That's not me. I like Jasper. I want to be with him. I'm happy with him. Well, I also stepped back to get away from him. He was a little scary right then. He honestly looked like he was going to kill you. Or at least wanted to." That's understandable. She lifted the bag of ice off her jaw for a second to check it in the mirror. It looked pretty bad. It was already bruising really bad.

She also had bruises on her bare arms from James. Thinking of James... "If James ever touches you again...you'll tell someone right?" I wanted to know that she'd be okay without me always there to help her.

"Probably."

"No. I don't want a 'probably'. I want to know if he touches you. Okay?" I know I was pushing, but I don't want another fight to go down between me and Jasper. And I don't want her to have to go through this all over again.

She just looked down at her hand that was sitting in her lap.

Then there was knocking at the door. I got up and pulled to door open to reveal a very sorry looking Jasper. I stepped to the side so he could come in. I was trying to show him that I meant no harm.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have lost it like that. And Bella, I'm sorry for punching you. I didn't mean to. I should have had better control on my anger. I'm really sorry guys." I raised my eyebrows. It usually took almost a week for Jasper to forgive. Not like ten minutes.

JPOV

"Yeah. You should have. I was trying to explain." Bella's voice was as cold as ice, and her words stung like a whip. I knew I should have expected this.

"I'm really sorry. I...I was just shocked to have you pulled away from me and then when you come back, your in my best friend's arms. I'm so sorry, Bella." I looked up from the floor to see her expression. The hand that was sitting in her lap was clenched into a fist, her lip started to quiver and a tear escaped from her eye. I noticed a little bit late that her clothes were a little disheveled and her hair messed up. "May...may I ask, what happened? What did James do to you, Bella?"

"Get out." I wasn't sure I heard her right.

"What...?" I was confused.

"_Get out!_" She yelled at me. She stood up from her bed, "_Get out right now, Jasper!_" Tears were streaming down her face as she yelled over and over for me to leave.

It's probably better if I let her cool off. I guess I'll talk to her tomorrow. I turned on my heel, muttered a quick goodbye to Edward and left.

BPOV

I had tears streaming down my face as I yelled at Jasper to get out. How dare he even ask that right now? He comes to apologize, then asks what did James do? What kind of apology is that?

"Bella?" Erin walked in just after Jasper left. I was standing in the middle of my room with my hands in tight fists, my hair messed up, my clothes a little out of place, and tears streaming down my face. _I was a mess_. "Bella, what _happened_?"

Edward came over and put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to my bed. He sat down beside me and whispered that everything _will_ work out in the end, into my ear.

I heard Erin gasp as he rubbed my cold arms.

"No. Erin. It's not what you think." I looked up at Erin. Here eyes were full of tears, as Edward warmed up my arms. "Edward's just helping me. I still want to be with Jasper. I like Edward, but only as a friend. Please don't misunderstand." I practically begged.

"Edward?"

"Bella was-" I elbowed him as he went to say 'raped'. I was _not_ letting him tell Erin that.

"I got lost and called him for a ride. He just brought me back her. I'm just a little shaken up. Some gang tried to kidnap me. Edward came just in time. I'm okay though. Go Edward." I pushed him away and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders.

"But what's with the bruises?"

"It's nothing. I tripped a few times. Nothing major. But I'm tired. Goodnight." I followed Edward to the door. He gave me one worried glance before I shut the door. Him and Erin needed to talk. It didn't matter that I wanted to talk to him. I would be okay.

Wouldn't I?

**A/N – At least 5 reviews for next chapter. Same as last time. Not too hard.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight...Only wish I did...**

BPOV

I woke up in a cold sweat, screaming. I had had a nightmare. James was after me...he wasn't going to give up till he had me. He's already taken my virginity...what more does he WANT?

"Bella, go to sleep! I have a class in a couple hours!" Jessica. Of course.

I just grimaced. I realized I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. I had been to tired to change or shower. Ew. I grabbed a light blue, spaghetti strap, tank top and a pair of red sweats. Then went to the shower. Needed to be clean.

When I got out I was smelling like my favorite shower set. Strawberries. I quickly threw on my clothes, grabbed my shoes and went outside. I had my key to my room in my pocket.

It was a little foggy, but it was so calm and quiet out. It was around four in the morning. None of the bugs or birds were up yet, there were very few cars up and about, there was next to no one out walking, so it was really quiet. The dew made the grass sparkle from the light in the dorms or from the occasional passing car. The sky was a medium dark gray before sunrise. It was so peaceful out.

"What's a pretty lady like you doin' out here this early?" Some guy was standing behind me. I didn't know who he was. Didn't look familiar in the least. An early walk may have been a bad idea...

"Just walkin'...couldn't sleep. Do you know what time it is?" May as well start a conversation...

"Uh...it's three-thirty. Can I get your name?"

"Marie. Yours?" It wasn't an outright lie. It's my middle name.

"Whatever you want it to be, Angel." He was a really terrible flirter. I'm not stupid.

I should go say thanks to Edward. Well, if it wasn't so early...I have to go to the main office to find out his dorm, so it's all good. I'll go walk there.

"Well, I have to be off. Stuff to do, people to see..." I turned and started to walk towards the main office.

"Whoa, Angel, wait! Don't just leave..." He called after me. I didn't really care. I had already stretched, so I started to jog. Early morning runs could be good for me. Maybe a should make this a habit...

Then I noticed there were footsteps, moving just faster than me. Getting closer, too.

"What are you doing out all alone? This early in the morning?" I knew that voice...Edward!

"I was going to go to the main office, find your dorm, then go see you...in about an hour or so. Just going for a jog right now. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. I didn't know you jogged in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep either."

"You know that if you need someone to talk to, I'll be there, right? Just as a friend. I'm happy with Erin, I'm not trying to make you fall in love with me..." He seemed flustered.

"Yeah, I know. You told me that...last night."

"Yeah. I wasn't sure if you'd remember."

EdPOV

I couldn't sleep at all, I just felt like something was out of place. I had woken up about half an hour ago. I couldn't get back to sleep. So I pulled on a pair of light blue track pants and a red tee shirt. I was going to go for a run. Maybe I could exhaust myself.

After I had run about a block, I saw Bella. She was smiling gently at nothing in particular. She just looked so happy in the morning. Everything was calm. I think she likes it. Then a man came up behind her and started talking to her. She didn't push him away or anything. She was too nice.

He suddenly looked down at his watch and told her something that made her raise her eyebrows. She just turned and walked away from him after saying something back. He looked like she just burst his bubble. He followed her, but she started to jog. Then he just left. Weird. I jogged slightly faster than her to try to catch up.

"What are you doing all alone? This early in the morning?" I know I probably sounded like a parent, but after last night...well...one can never be too careful.

"I was going to go to the office, find your dorm, and go see you...in about an hour or so. Just going for a job right now." wow. Honest. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. I didn't know you jogged in the morning." Honest right back... and I really didn't know...

"I couldn't sleep either." Ah. That makes sense.

"You know that if you need someone to talk to, I'll be there, right? Just as a friend. I'm happy with Erin, I'm not trying to make you fall in love with me..." Stupid! Stupid! That could have been so much smoother...

"Yeah, I know. You told me that...last night." I grimaced. Yeah. Then.

"I know. I wasn't sure if you'd remember."

"Of course I would. I'm not stupid." She smiled. Then her smile faded after a second.

"What's wrong?"

"There's still...the whole...Jasper issue. I don't know what to say to him! I mean, he didn't listen to me, then went to punch you, because I was cold and you had your arm around my shoulders to keep me warm! I just...I don't know what to say..." Her eyes were filled with tears. She really liked him.

"It's okay. Jasper doesn't expect you to forgive him instantly. He understands that he messed up though. He wants to talk to you, too." She looked so confused, I didn't want to confuse her further, but I had talked to Jasper last night. We are roommates, after all.

APOV

"ALICE! Open the door!" A frantic voice was yelling and banging on my door. Who on Earth would wake me up at...four-thirty... "ALICE!" The banging never stopped. Okay...

I got up and opened the door. It was Erin...

"What's wrong, Erin? Why are you here at four-thirty in the morning?"

"I can't find Bella! She won't answer her cell, and she's not in her dorm. I called Jasper's cell, but he doesn't know where she is either! After the way she was last night..." She shuddered, "What if something happened to her?"

"She's fine." I had seen her jogging with Edward about an hour ago.

"How do you know?" She demanded.

"I saw her jogging with Edward about an hour ago. My phone had rang and I looked out the window. She looked like she had been crying, but she was smiling a little bit." I paused, "They matched even!" I laughed. "Bella was wearing a blue top and red pants, Edward was wearing a red top and blue pants."

"But..." Oh...Erin probably took that wrong...She looked hurt.

"No, Erin! Not like that! They weren't holding hands or anything. Bella had been jogging when Edward met up with her on the path!" Oh, man. I am screwing this up... I groaned. "Honest, Erin! I wouldn't lie to you! They're not like that! Edward just helped her yesterday when Jasper accidentally punched her. Edward took her inside and helped her get some ice on it!"

"Jasper..." She had a look of pure fury on her face. Crap. "Jasper hit her?!" Her hands were clenched into fists. She turned and left my doorway. She ran down the stairs. I knew where she was going...

"Erin!" I had to stop her! She probably felt like killing Jasper right now.

ErPOV

Jasper hit Bella. He is so dead! No one hits her and gets away with it. Not anymore. Not if I can help it.

"Erin!" Alice was calling me, but I didn't care. Jasper hit my best friend. He was going to get it.

I knew that he was roommates with Edward, so I knew where their dorm was. I pressed the little buzzer for the main room. Someone had to be up, right? Right. The door was pushed open by Edward's 'neighbor'.

"Thanks." I ran up the stairs past him and to Edward and Jasper's room. "Jasper! Open the door!" I banged on the door. I don't care if I wake every one else up in the process of getting to him.

"What?" Jasper opened the door, rubbing his eyes. He was just wearing a pair of boxers. He's hot...No! Bad Erin!

I pushed him back into the room and followed, so then not everyone could hear our conversation.

"Why did you hit Bella?!" I was almost yelling.

"Wha...oh." He grimaced. Good. He's uncomfortable. He should be! "I meant to punch Edward. I lost control of my anger. He had his arm around Bella's shoulders. I didn't want to listen to her, and told Edward to take his hands off her, when he did, Bella stepped back into him. I got angry and was going to punch him, but Bella jumped in between me and him. I would never hurt Bella on purpose!"

I was confused. Edward had his arm around Bella...What? W...why? I thought...I thought Edward liked me. Not Bella...

"What's wrong, Erin?" I didn't realize that tears were streaming down my face.

"I thought...I thought that...Edward liked...me..." I was completely sobbing now. Jasper pulled me into his arms.

"He does. I know he does I was being foolish last night. I was talking to him last night, he was only keeping her warm. Bella had been hurt by some other guy, she was cold, that's why he had his arm around her. She was scared of me though. I must have looked pretty angry. I'm sorry."

I didn't hear the door open, but I heard a gasp. It was Edward. This probably looked bad. I was in my PJ's, hair a little messed, and Jasper's in only boxers. That's dandy.

**A/N – What do you think should happen? I have a general idea...but some detail would be lovely. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight!

EdPOV

What is Jasper doing in his boxers hugging Erin? Okay. Calm down. You know what happened with Bella and Jasper when Jasper overreacted. Although, this is probably how Jasper felt. I'm going to have to apologize to him again...

"Erin...?" Her shoulders were shaking like she was crying. "Erin? What's wrong?" Why is she crying? Why is she crying to Jasper?

"You! You hug Bella, you hold Bella, you help Bella, but what about _me_? I thought _I_ was your girlfriend! Not Bella!" Oh. She must be talking about last night...great.

"Erin..." Bella's going to kill me... "Bella was r-"

"_EDWARD_! Don't you _dare_!" Bella was standing behind me. She hadn't changed out of the outfit she was wearing earlier. The only thing that changed was her expression. It was of pure fury.

"Bella, Erin and Jasper both deserve to know!"

"No! They don't! It happened, you got me out of there, it's over! End of story! It doesn't matter what happened! All that matters is I'm safe! Just drop it! I'm not going to let you tell anyone, and I'm not going to tell anyone myself!" Stubborn girl. I sighed.

"Bella, be reasonable!" I was almost begging. This is sad. I shouldn't have to beg her to tell someone that she was raped by her boss. She could file charges.

"I _am_ being reasonable!"

"Shut up, already! It's only four-forty-five!" Someone else in the dorm started yelling too. Great. We woke up the entire dorm.

Bella glared at me a second longer then turned around and ran.

JPOV

Bella looked like she was going to kill Edward herself. He was so close to telling us what happened too. Why won't she let him tell us? It can't be that bad. It's not like she was raped or something like that. So why won't she tell us?

"Jasper! Where's Bella?" Alice suddenly ran in.

"You just missed her. She just ran out of the room." Erin informed her.

"Edward! Of all people, how could you let her just leave? James is out there waiting for her! If he gets her..." She shuddered. "Well...we won't ever see her again! Come one! We need to find her!" How did Alice know but the rest of us didn't?

"Alice! What aren't you telling us?" I asked. I want to know what the heck we're saving her from...

"Later. Right now, we need to find her!" She turned and ran out of the room.

BPOV

How could Edward do that? He promised he wouldn't tell.

"Hey, beautiful. You ever been to Italy?" I knew that voice...crap. James. I whipped around. I was still breathing hard from running from Jasper and Edward's dorm to...wherever I was. He was leaning against a tree, smirking at me. Great.

"What do you want, James?" My voice was like ice.

"You." He pushed away from the tree and started to move towards me. I backed up trying to get away. But there was no where to really go. I didn't know where I was.

I reached into my pocket to grab my cell phone, but it wasn't there. Oh. It's sitting on my dresser. Charging. He was just shaking his head.

"No one's here to help you this time. No one's going to come save you this time. You don't have a hero this time. This time, your all mine for as long as I want." He smiled evilly and sped up towards me. I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could. But he was faster.

"N...no. James...no...no...you can't do this to me! James! Please!" I felt like I was begging for my life. But I wasn't strong enough to keep him away from me for longer than a couple seconds. For the next hour and a half, he did as he pleased with me.

When he finally let me go, I got dressed, brushed my hair down a bit with my hands, and turned and started to run. But he grabbed my wrists before I got very far.

"Now, your not going to tell anyone about this. You're going to meet me here Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. If you don't come, It'll be your friends that pay." He smashed his mouth against mine before turning and walking away, laughing like I had just told the funniest joke he had ever heard.

I turned and ran, crying, back to the dorm. I'm not quite sure how I managed to get there without tripping, or anyone stopping me, but I did.

The first thing I did when I got to the dorms, was shower. I washed my hair and body repeatedly. I felt so unclean after...after what happened. I ignored my phone's constant ringing when I curled up in bed. I didn't care.

I was giving everyone else what I wanted. The only thing I wanted right now.

Silence.

A/N – R&R!! Need reviews! Or no more chapters...hehe You'll just have to review! I want about 10 which isn't unreasonable thanks guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight! All songs named in this chapter are made up titles. If they're actually songs, good for them I had no idea. They were just titles I thought would be good song titles.**

APOV

"_EDWARD_! You are an _IDIOT_! _Why_ did you _let_ her leave?!" We can't find Bella anywhere!

"Well I didn't know that James was after her!" He looked angry...not the right emotion! He should look guilty! Or sorry! Or something else!

EdPOV

How was I supposed to know that James was going to come after Bella again? Especially after I beat the crap out of him twice already?

"_EDWARD_! You are an _IDIOT_! _Why_ did you just _let_ her leave?!" Alice screamed at me. It was seven o'clock now. We couldn't find Bella anywhere and she wasn't answering her phone. We've been looking for her for two hours now.

"Well I didn't know that James was after her!" I was mad. Why was she blaming me? How was I supposed to know that she would run off?

ErPOV

I was thinking on where Bella could be...I don't really care if her and Edward had been in bed together at this point. As long as she was okay. I would probably care later, but not right now.

"_EDWARD_! You are an _IDIOT_! _Why_ did you just _let_ her leave?!" Alice screamed at Edward. I glanced at the clock, it was seven o'clock, and we still hadn't found Bella.

"Well I didn't know that James was after her!" He looked like he was going to rip Alice's head off in anger and frustration. I don't blame him. She's loud and annoying, and not helping much. She's been ordering us around for the last two hours and we're all tired. Bella will come when she wants to.

JPOV

Where could Bella be? We've been searching the entire college campus for the last two hours.

"_EDWARD_! Your are such an _IDIOT_! _Why_ did you just _let_ her leave?!" Alice exploded. I know it's tense, but this is ridiculous. It's not his fault...

"Well I didn't know James was after her!" He honestly looked like he was going to rip the entire city apart if he couldn't find her soon. He must feel like it _is_ his fault. I think it's more of my fault though. I overreacted. If it weren't for me, she would probably be here right now.

BPOV

Shut up you stupid phone! I silently cursed myself for not turning it off already. I glanced at my alarm clock. It's seven. I have an hour till my first class of the day. I only have two classes today. Thankfully. I don't think I'd make it through more. First is music, singing. Then I have cooking. That's all for the day. Music at eight and cooking at eleven. Then the rest of the day is free.

I sighed. It's Tuesday. Great. I'm not going anywhere near James no matter what. There's nothing he could do to make me.

I grabbed my clothes for the day, a light pink tank top, a dark wash, denim skirt, black ballet flats and a light gray hoodie. It'll do. Then went and showered, again.

Jessica POV

"What do you mean Bella's missing? She left the dorm this morning. I don't know or care where she is. She's probably just going to visit her mom or dad or something again. She's done it before." Why were Bella's friends calling me? What do I care if Bella's not with them? What ever.

"Well, if you see her, tell us." Jasper's too sweet to tell him no...

"Okay. I will."

"Thank you. Bye." He hung up. I sighed, and followed suit. Why is it impossible for me to reject anything from hot guys? Oh well.

"Where are you Bella? If your not back by tonight I'm stealing Jasper from you." I whispered and smiled.

BPOV

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Bates!" I ran over to the piano he had left out for me. I was supposed to be practicing a piece for a recital. It's called 'Only For You'.

"No problem, Isabella." He's the only one that won't call me Bella... "I expect you'll be on time from now on though."

"Yes, sir." I was always happy when it came to music. I don't know what I would do without music.

"Good. Get your music out and I expect you practiced since last rehearsal?" Damn. No, I didn't.

"Uh...no..." I looked down at my shoes and blushed. Mr. Bates just sighed started tapping the baton to the beat he wanted me to play at. So I started.

I didn't think I would ever play as good as I did that time. I closed my eyes and let the music flow. I didn't need to watch the page. I knew what came next. I knew the notes. I just had to let them flow. I guess when you have things to run from, the stuff you do, you get right. It was strange seeing Mr. Bates speechless. I played well, but not that well.

"Isabella...Are you sure you didn't practice? Are you trying to make yourself look bad otherwise? That was amazing!"

I blushed. Of course. "No, I haven't practiced. I don't know why it worked so well. I guess I just wanted it to be perfect with every cell in my fingers, so it was. I don't know." I wasn't sure if he heard me. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to.

"You don't need practice on that piece. Do you want to try a new piece?" He looked down at a paper on his desk, "I have a piece that would be lovely if you learned to play it. It's got a vocal part that goes with it...if you don't mind having someone sing along?"

"Sure." It can keep my mind off of everything else. Perfect.

"Okay. Here." He walked over and handed me the sheets. It was three pages. Wow. Oh well. It should take time to learn. Excellent excuse to be alone. I set out the sheets side by side so I wouldn't have to stop to turn the page. Then just started to play.

The piece is called 'I won't give in'. I vaguely heard a soft gasp, but I didn't care. I was lost in music, and didn't want to come out. Not yet. I closed my eyes and let the music just swirl around me as it danced and moved to my every whim. The music swam and soared through the room as the keys reacted to me fingers flying over them. It sounded so beautiful. I wasn't even caring that I changed the music completely from what it was supposed to be. This was my space. This was where I shone. I let the last note end on a sadder key. I didn't want to stop.

APOV

I can't believe Mr. Bates wants me to practice NOW of all times! Not cool! I need to find Bella! I don't have time to practice singing along to another amateur pianist!

As I got closer to the music room, I could hear music sweeping and soaring from a piano. It sounded amazing. I let the music overtake me the closer I got to the room. I opened the door, practically in a trance, to find Bella. She was playing the music. It sounded so beautiful! I didn't know she could play like this. She closed her eyes and let the music change as she pleased and saw fit. I gasped at the piece in front of her. I was singing with her playing piano! I couldn't wait to practice.

But for now, just listen. The notes changed and danced as her fingers flew across the keys. After what felt like hours of standing in paradise, she ended the song on a slightly sad note. Then sighed.

"Isabella...I..." Mr. Bates was speechless. Wow. That was rare. She was amazing though.

"Bella! Oh my gosh! I can't believe you can play like that! Why didn't you tell me you played piano? You are so amazing! No, far better than amazing! Beautiful! Perfect! Spectacular!" I couldn't think of anymore words to describe what I just heard her play.

"I...It's nothing really. Just a talent, I guess. I just like to play." She didn't look happy anymore. When she had been playing, if you judged by her expression, you'd think she didn't have a care in the world. And now, she looked about ready to cry.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I didn't want her to look like that anymore. It was breaking my heart.

"Nothing."

"I'm not blind, Bella. Your face says it all. Except what's making you feel this way." I wasn't going to let her get away without telling me something.

BPOV

I really didn't want to talk about this with Alice. She was my new friend, and I don't want to scare her away with my problems. Besides, if I tell someone this will only get a lot worse. I may as well just stay quiet. No one will know and they can all just go their merry ways. I can deal with this on my own. I'll learn to fight. I'm not useless.

Suddenly the clock chimed eleven o'clock. CRAP! I have to be on the other side of campus in a few minutes!

"Sorry! I have to go! I have a culinary class right now! Bye!" Alice's expression practically screamed 'NOT HAPPY', great. She'll probably be questioning me later.

"Hey!" I gasped as I ran into the room. The chef walked in right after me. Perfect timing.

"Bella!" Melanie, one of the girls in my class, called to me. I was in their group. Melanie, Jessaline and me. We did really good. Our 'projects' were always top of the class. I loved to cook. It was honestly my favorite thing to do. Followed by playing piano.

"We will be having a new student join us today. She just moved here not too long ago. Her name is Rosalie Cullen. I expect you'll all be kind to her. Bella? Do you mind if I put you with her so you are all in groups of two?" Everyone else in the class were in pairs, we were the only group of three.

"Uh...No. That's fine." Like I have a choice.

"Good." Mrs. Banner paused for a second, "She'll be here in about ten minutes. Until then, I want you all to choose a recipe, that you want to make, for the annual bake sale. You will be marked by the judges and myself." Sweet. Hm... How about a desert. It is a bake sale...

I walked over to the cupboard labeled 'Isabella'. I had my stuff all stashed in there. I brought out my cookbooks for deserts, and went back to the table beside the kitchen I was working in now.

"Deserts?" Mrs. Banner's eyebrows were raised.

"Of course. It _is_ a bake sale." I used a tone that pretty much said 'duh'. Then laughed at her reaction. "I'm kidding. I just feel like making deserts."

"I see." No...your confused. But okay. Just then a really pretty girl, with long blond hair and ice blue eyes walked in. Her perfectly even gait almost screamed 'runway model' out for the world to hear. She was perfectly proportioned, so that her entire body all fit. She looked like a model. "Ah. Rosalie. There you are. This is Bella. You will be working with her from now on." Great. Dandy. I'm stuck with a supermodel. And I'm just another plain Jane...

"Of course." I didn't like the disapproving look on her face as she looked me over.

"Hi. I'm just working on finding a recipe for the bake sale. We have to make a dish-"

"I know." She cut me off with a curt nod and grabbed the book I had been looking at. "These won't do. I'll bring better recipes for us tomorrow. More extravagant recipes. We need something that's beautiful and simple, hard yet easy. Gentle yet hard. You get it?" She acts like she owns the place. Cow.

"Uh...I think I'm perfectly capable of finding a recipe. I've always been top of the class. Don't plan to stop now."

"Well, I don't think you are." Her tone and expression was just taunting me, daring me to object. She wanted me to prove to her just how childish I am. But I'm not going to. Fine. Whatever.

"Okaay...well, bring some recipes tomorrow then, and hopefully we'll come to a compromise."

Like that's going to happen. I mean, look at her, she's used to getting what she wants, and no less. Great. This used to be my favorite place to be.

At least I still have music...

**A/N – or does she...hehe...Love ya guys. Please review. I'll update anyway, but I like to know what you all think of it. I won't be updating daily as of Monday, October 20th tho. I start work that day. Wish me luck! New job, hope it goes well!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight...no matter how much I wish I did...**

RPOV

I can't believe I have to work with a plain girl like Isabella. She doesn't even like using her own name! She goes by Bella...ugh. She is so _not_ beautiful.

"Rosalie!" Mr. Bates shouted my name.

"Huh? Yes?" I heard snickering from the other students in the class. There were only fifteen of us, but almost all of them were trying to hold in laughter.

"I asked, if you are going to need a tutor? How well can you play piano?"

"I don't need a tutor!" I was insulted. I can play better than anyone he could find for me! "I can play almost any piece flawlessly by the second or third time I play it!"

"Okay. Thank you." He turned away, and back to whatever lesson he was telling the others.

Suddenly a girl ran in.

"Mr. Bates! It's...it's Bella! Somethings wrong! She asked for you! Please, hurry!"

"Okay. Students, I want the first three pages of the new book to be flawless by tomorrow. Dismissed." He turned and ran out the door after the little pixie of a girl.

Bella?! What the hell?! Is she going to be in all my classes?! UGH!

"Did you hear Bella yesterday in the practice room? I was walking past to go see Brianna, and Mr. Bates handed her a brand new piece and played it until about halfway through, then played a piece all her own! It was amazing!"

"I know! I heard it through the vents! She sounded amazing! I was sitting in chem...the whole class was listening! She's amazing! What do you think could be wrong?"

"I don't know. I don't really pay attention to her. That may be out downfall though. Underestimating her. She's the most amazing pianist I have ever heard. And to top it off, she's doing a duet with one of the most talented singers here!"

"I know! I didn't think she was that good! And the to be paired with THE Alice Whitlock...She's so lucky!" Stupid people. They think she's good, just wait till they hear me.

I got up and went to the piano. I pulled out the first piece. This isn't too hard. I'm sure I can get it.

Everyone went quiet. Perfect. I took a deep breath, and started to play.

APOV

"Bella! Please get up!" Mr. Bates wasn't as fast as me, but I made sure he was close enough he wouldn't get lost.

"Isabella!"

"Mr. Bates...she...her...pulse...it's..." I couldn't finish my sentence. He grabbed her and carried her out to his car. I didn't follow. I couldn't follow. He was just going to the doctor to confirm what I already knew.

JPOV

"Alice?" Alice had called me but all I could hear was her crying. "What's wrong Alice?!" She never calls me when she's crying. This can't be good.

"It's...It's Bella. She..." She couldn't finish through her sobs.

"What about Bella?" What did she do?!

"She's...I have to go. I'll see ya later." She hung up. What?! What's wrong with Bella?!

BPOV

Huh? I woke up to a blinding light, so I closed my eyes right away. I remember I had been cooking in the kitchen. I don't know what happened. I just fell. Then I don't remember anything. Where am I?

"Isabella?" Such a beautiful voice... "Bella! Please, look at me!" I know that voice...who is it? "Bella! Bella, please!" sounds like an Angel. Angels shouldn't sound so tortured . "Bella!" Honestly...why can't I say anything?!

"She'll be okay. Just give her a minute." Stop talking about me. Jeeze. You'd think no one's heard of respect.

"But...she...argh...what happened?!"

"We don't know. All we know is her heart literally stopped. She was proclaimed dead. But her heart is beating now. We don't know what happened. All we know is she is one lucky girl. She has the favor of the gods, apparently." Who is that? He doesn't sound familiar. At all.

"Bella? Can you hear us?" Yes. Perfectly clear. But I can't see anyone. I can't seem to move.

"Doc, I don't think she's awake yet." Yes...I am. Please! Why can't you hear me! What's going on? Why can't I move?

EdPOV

"Bella!" UGH! She's not waking up! What...what if she goes into a coma! Oh God...please...

"Edward, chill. She'll be okay. It'll just take time."

"Then why are you practically crying too?"

"Because she's my friend and she's in the hospital! What do you want me to do? Jump around smiling?"

"Alice, that's not what I meant and you know it!" Some days that girl really gets on my nerves. Not helping right now at all...

"Well, honestly, Edward! Bella could end up in a coma! I'll cry if I want to right now!"

"Bella! Please, girl! Your scaring the Hell out of us! Please wake up!" Alice had her hands clenched into fists and was trying to to cry. The doctor had just been standing there through our conversation. He looked like he was pitying us...jerk. I don't want his pity!

We heard a very small sound come from Bella. We all jerked around to look at her.

"Bella! Oh, Bella! Please, open your eyes!" Alice was right beside Bella, clutching to her hand, as if her life depended on holding onto Bella.

"Isabella?" Doc took over. "Isabella, can you hear us?" Here we go again...

"Bella?" My voice sounded strangled...

"Angels..." She just barely mumbled.

"Bella! Oh, thank God! I was so worried! Bella can you look at me?"

"Alice! Give her a minute! She just woke up!"

"Angels?" Her voice was slightly stronger, but she couldn't say anymore. She sounded like she was confused.

"Isabella? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No...Angels...sad..." What?

"Who? What angels? Who's sad?" Wow...too many questions for her Doc...

"Sad...Angels...here..."

"Isabella, who-"

"Doc, let her rest. Give her a bit. She's tired." Holy crap. You'd think that the doc would know that...

He just nodded. I don't even know his name...he didn't say...

Okay...and he just walked out. I guess I'll wait till he comes back...

"Angel?"

"Bella?" What is she talking about Angels?

"Angel...shouldn't be sad...I'll...be okay..."

"Oh, Bella!" Alice looked shocked that Bella's sentence was almost perfect already. She couldn't even say anything. "Alice...Bella said she's going to be okay! Oh, Bella, I'm so glad your okay!"

"Who is she calling 'Angel'?"

"I don't know. I think maybe us...she said 'angels' before. It was plural...but I don't know."

"Well, she said 'Angel shouldn't be sad' a second ago...She may be talking about us...It's a possibility..."

"Angels...here in the room...two..." I raised my eyebrows and looked at Alice. I think she is talking about us.

"Are we the angels, Bella?" She nodded slightly. Her eyes were still closed though. Alice had a look of complete shock on her face.

"She thinks...we're...angels?"

"Yes, Alice...that's what she said..." I looked back to Bella...and she was looking at me...her eyes are open!

"Edward?" She blinked rapidly for a second. As if she was trying to determine if she was dreaming.

"Bella!" Alice's head jerked to look at her.

"Alice?" She paused for a second. She looked really confused. "Where's...where's Mr. Bates?"

"He had to go to class. He still has to teach." Alice answered her.

"Mhm." She closed her eyes again. She looked completely exhausted already. Poor girl.

"Are you hurt at all, Bella?" I should ask now. She just shook her head. "Do you want me to get Mr. Bates, after his class?" She shook her head again. "Just want to sleep?" She nodded. "Okay. I'm going to go then. I should get to class." She nodded again.

"Go, Alice." She mumbled.

"Come on, Alice. We have to get to class." I pulled her arm to get her to come.

"But...Edward...we can't just leave her!"

"She's sleeping, Alice. Look." Bella's chest was slowly rising and falling. We could see a smile playing on her lips from her dreams. Alice sighed, but followed. The whole way to the car I couldn't think of anything but the small smile that was playing on Bella's face. She looked so angelic, laying there, so peaceful.

**A/N – AWE! Eddie's falling in love...but what's going to happen to Erin and him then? Will Bella return the feelings? Will Jasper kill him for crushing on her? Review and tell me what you want to happen. I need ideas...it took me 3 days to write this...I need some ideas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm finally updating, I know its been a while...but I've been a little busy and pissed off. Thanks to HONVampyreChick for the complements. It's much appreciated. It definitely made me realize, that as pissed off and fed up with my co-workers as I may be, I enjoy writing. I enjoy the feedback. I like making others happy. I know some would say I'm a people-pleaser, but in all honesty, I don't care. I just try to keep the fighting to a minimal.**

**Anyway, you've all probably stopped reading this by now...so on to the chapter itself...finally...**

**Chapter 10**

JPOV

Bella...Hospital...No...No...No, no, no, no! She...NO!

"Jasper?" Alice timidly walked into my dorm and hesitantly put her hand on my shaking shoulder.

"She asked for you, Jasper. She wants to see you. She's okay. Bella's okay. She wants you to be there for her. Please?"

"I...can't. I can't see her like that...In a hospital bed...I can't..."

APOV

Poor Jasper... I pulled him into a hug and murmured soothing words into his ear like Mom used to do when we were little.

"Jazz, Bella wants to see you. Even after everything that's happened lately. That's good. Go to her. She loves you Jasper."

"Alice..." He sounded pained, then sighed, "Okay. Can you give me a ride there? I don't know how well I'll be able to drive..."

"Yeah. Come on."

EPOV

As I was sitting talking to Bella, just keeping her company, Jasper walked in.

"Jazz..." She saw the pained look on his face and grimaced, "I'm sorry for worrying you, Jazz."

"It's okay, Bella." He grabbed a chair and was sitting opposite of me. "How are you feeling?" He ran his fingers over the back of her hand, just tracing little shapes.

"Not too bad. How are you? I know how much this has affected you. I'm not blind." Perceptive.

"I'm okay. I'll live. As long as your okay."

"I'm going to go get my notes that I missed. Do you want me to get yours too?" I asked them as I stood. I couldn't watch them be all lovey-dovey.

"Thanks, Edward. For helping Bella while I was being an idiot. But I can get my notes later." Bella just simply shook her head.

"'Kay. Get better soon, Bella."

"Thanks, Edward." Her voice trailed after me as I walked down the hall, and into the bright sunshine.

I frowned when I saw James standing beside a black car in the corner of the parking lot.

"Don't bother even going in there James. The doctor's will know some thing's wrong when her heart rate goes up as you walk in. Then they'll tell you to leave."

"No. I'm not going in. Bella will have to come out eventually. Then I don't have to worry about her panicking. Besides. I just want to give her this." He held up a 'get well soon' card, "It's from me and the other employees, and the regulars at the café."

"Don't care. I'll give it to her. Or Jasper will. Or Alice, or any one of her friends. You just stay away from her."

"She's my employee. I kind of need to be around her so I can tell if she's doing her job properly."

"Stay away from her when she's alone. Or better yet, don't even look at her when she's alone. Don't even THINK of her alone." I snarled out the last sentence.

"Why? What are you going to do about it? Or what if she comes to me? Then what are you going to do?" Without waiting for an answer he threw the card and a little teddy bear at me and got in his car and drove away.

Why would she go to him? After everything she's been through with him...Why?

I thought about that the entire way back to her room.

"Jasper...I'm sorry...Please, just leave." Bella's voice was loud and clear, but was filled with pain.

"Bella...Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? I...Please don't do this Bella!"

"Go, Jasper."

What the hell?

"We're done."

**A/N: Again, sorry for disappearing. The next chapter will be up soon. Reviews help just as much as chocolate... ;p**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only wish I did.**

**A/N : Heyy, sorry bout the dissapearance. This is the second chapter this week, so be happy :) I know I'm trying. Everything's been a little hectic, so don't get mad about not having many updates. I'm going to update ASAP and AMAP (As Much As Possible). Thanks for the support guys! Now I'll stop distracting you from the story and let you read chapter 11... Please Review at the end. It works against writer's block :)**

RPOV

Oh my gosh! That's not cool! My face is so red! I can't believe I made such an elementary level mistake! And I was trying to be better than that...Bella...

Everyone's laughing. Everyone heard that mistake. Everyone knows just how bad I screwed up. Not cool.

I jumped up from the piano bench and ran out of the room, trying not to cry. That's humiliating!

"Is she okay? Alice, please! Alice! What happened? Where is she?!"

"Jasper! Calm down! She's...She's..." I swear if they're talking about Bella, I'm going to explode!

"Is MY Bella okay?!" The male, Jasper, shouted at the female, Alice.

"She's NOT YOUR Bella! Do you have any idea how bad you hurt her?! I mean, it helped out in her piano class, but that's not the point! Your killing her slowly, and agonizingly painfully! She loved you, and you punch the one that is trying to keep her safe! James. Raped. Her. Edward helped her. And you punched EDWARD! You IDIOT!" Jeeze, Alice may be small, but she's-

Wait...rape...hmmmm...I wonder what poor little Bella would do if everyone found out about that... heh...

"I'm..he...Edward...James...Bella...I...Alice..." He sounded like he was dying... "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"She was trying that night! But you went and PUNCHED her!!" Alice screamed, then stormed past me, without even a glance in my direction. They didn't notice me. Good.

Now...to spread the...news...

EdPOV

"Did you hear? About Bella?" Rumors. Gossip. Already. Great.

"What? Did she get expelled or something? She never misses class." I sighed. Stupid girls.

"No. I heard that she was raped! I don't know who st-" Oh no...

"Who told you that?" I interrupted, trying to keep my voice level.

"Uhhh... She was some blond. She said that Isabella Swan was raped by some James guy." She paused and looked at her friend, "Did you hear that? Or...?"

"No. I didn't."

"Stop spreading that rumor. It's just a jealous piece of trash wanting attention." I don't know who started it, but I''m finishing it...

APOV

"Did you hear that Bella Swan was raped? By some guy named James? Do you know who James is? Oh! Could it be James Jones? The hottie football player? No...he wouldn't do that."

"No. I don't know. I heard that she was raped. But I didn't get any details." I am going to kill these girls. How did they find out?!

"If you want to live to see tomorrow, you won't say another word to anyone about this. Who told you that?"

"Some blond." They answered in unison. Oh, I'm going to kill whoever did this.

JPOV

I can't believe that happened to Bella. My poor Bella. She's going through so much right now... and I'm just making things worse...

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"That Bella, from the practice room the other day, the pianist?"

"Yeah...what about her?"

"She was raped! By some guy names James..."

"James...OH MY GOD! Like James, our boss James from the diner, or some other James...?"

"I don't know, that's all I know..."

"Who the hell told you that?" I snarled. I can't believe they would do this to Bella...

"I don't know. It was some blond. She said that Isabella Swan was raped by James. Didn't you hear about it?"

"Yeah...But it's just some wannabe trying to get attention. Don't say another word about it to anyone. Your just spreading lies." I gave her a nothing short of a death glare and looked back to the professor.

"Touchy..." One of them mumbled as she turned her attention to the prof.

APOV

Poor Bella! Already all these people are spreading word. Who all knew...?

'Kay, there was Edward, Jasper, me...that's it...The guys wouldn't have told. And Bella wouldn't have had time to. Well, James knows, but why would James say anything...??

Ayyyeee...Too confusing...

I sighed and got up as the professor walked out of the room. Good thing I can multi-task. Otherwise I would have completely missed the lecture and assignment.

Now...I'm going to get the guys then we are going to go see Bella. This isn't fair.

I...No, WE, need to figure out who told.

**Soon.**

**A/N: There, two chapters in a week. Hope you guys like it. It's not my best, but it works. I might change this later...but whatever. There it is. REVIEW! It's the little button below this. You know you want to...So just press the little button...It makes me feel better ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. I've been a little busy. My family and I are moving soon so I've been packing as well as I just quit my job a few weeks ago so I could concentrate on finals. Now I'm done finals and have to help move all our stuff. So I don't know when the next update will be. But I will update, so have patience with me **** As for Gypsy Woman and Jasper's Angel, the updates will be here as soon as I can.**

Chapter 12

BPOV

I sighed. This place is calm…

I'm sitting in the on-campus chapel, it's Sunday, the preacher is talking. I don't necessarily understand, but it's nice to be somewhere that I won't be judged every second I'm here.

"If anyone would like me or the Youth pastor to pray for them, they can come and see us. Hope to see you all next Sunday." The pastor stepped away from the podium and walked over to another man, just talking with him. They must be friends.

Suddenly the one guy, not the pastor, the other guy, went up to the podium. "Excuse me? Everyone can you please listen for a minute?" He paused as all the talking stopped and everyone turned to listen. "Thanks you. Now, a paper was handed to Pastor Leo before the service. It's a prayer request for a girl that goes to this school. I'm going to read the letter, but omit the names. 'Dear Leo, this girl I know has been through a tremendous amount of terror and suffering. A girl as selfless as her shouldn't go through so much, but she does, to keep her friends, and even people she doesn't know, safe. She's been punched by her boyfriend to protect the guy that saved her from her boss, who raped her. I hate to say this, but I think he is still raping her when he pleases. This girl really needs your prayer. I know she's not a Christian, and neither am I, but it can't hurt to ask for help. Thank you.'". He stopped after he finished.

There were tears running down everyone's faces. Some people had even sat back down, their hands over their mouths. Most of the men were holding their sisters, girlfriends and just female friends as close as possible.

"I want everyone to join hands as we pray. I want everyone to pray for this girl. She has been though much more than most of us could even imagine." People started to grab each others hands and bow their heads.

I saw people reaching for my hands, pulling gently as they reached for others. But I couldn't feel anything.

Who all knows about that now?

APOV

He actually read the letter. I didn't think he would.

I joined the circle that was forming in the middle of the church. There were people reaching over and around pews and people.

There were a few people that were reaching for Bella's hands. I didn't think she would have been here.

Tears were streaming down almost everyone's faces. Bella looked like she wasn't sure whether to stay or run. I _ really _didn't think she'd be here. Otherwise I might have specified not to read it…

Actually, no, I don't think I would have changed it. Everyone should know, whether they know who it was or not.

"Dear Father," The youth pastor, George, started, "Please watch over this individual. Keep her safe and help her get though everything…"

There were people praying quietly along with the Youth pastor, and others nodding and agreeing.

When all was said and done, I heard some people asking where someone was going, usually everyone ends up staying for at least a little while because Leo talks to all the new people for a few minutes.

BPOV

Oh, God. I am positively bawling. Great. There's people watching me go, but I really can't stay.

"Bella!" Alice? "Bella, wait up!"

"Alice? What…I…" Alice just pulled me into a hug just outside the chapel.

"It's okay. After everything, it's okay to cry." She helped me back to my room.

"Alice I hurt him though! I broke his heart. He doesn't even know I got discharged from the hospital yesterday! I told him that we were through, done. But I want him back, Alice! He doesn't even know what went down the night that he punched me yet. I still haven't told him! I don't know how! Even my music teacher knows! As well as the entire school knows! He knows that I was raped, but he doesn't know when, he doesn't know that Edward helped me and that's why I defended him! I-"

"Bella! Stop. Jasper still loves you Bella. If you explain what's been going on, I'm sure he'll want you to be his girlfriend still. Just talk to him."

"But I'm scared. I broke it off in the hospital. I don't want him to know. I don't want him to think less of me for it. I don't-"

"Bella! Talk! To! Him!" Alice pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number, then waited for a little bit. Probably waiting for the person to pick up. "Jasper, get here now. Bella wants to talk to you, you want to talk to her so there. Come here and talk."

"Alice!"

"Bye Jazz."

I grimaced. I guess I'm going to be explaining everything in a little bit. I haven't seen or talked to Jasper for the last five days. I don't know if he wants to see me.

**A/N: Well there you go guys. There's chapter 12 and chapter 13 should be up soon. Originally it was supposed to be longer, but I'm kind of hitting a major writer's block, so it'll be a little shorter than planned. Hope you guys are enjoying though.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long…me and my family moved to a new city so we were busy with that and getting internet and TV and all that other stuff hooked up and ready to go. And then I went to Edmonton for two weeks…and then lost the chapter…TWICE. Yeah…It's been an interesting little while. Thank you guys soo much for your patience and the fact that you're not constantly harassing me to get chaps up! This chapter isn't goingto be much…just leading up to stuff…but I hope you all enjoy it none the less.**

**Luv u lots!!**

**xxJaksxx**

Chapter 13

Pacing. All I've been doing for the last who knows how long, is pacing. I think I'm starting to wear the carpet out…

And wearing down on Alice's nerves. She's glaring at me. A lot.

"Bella. It will be fine. SIT DOWN! It's been a total of a minute and a half since I called him and I think you're already wearing tread marks in the carpet from pacing!"

"Sorry, Alice." I sat down in the couch beside her. We're back in my dorm building…

What if Jasper doesn't come? What if he starts yelling before I can explain anything? What if—

"Bella. Don't even start thinking that way."

Psychic pixy of a friend.

**********

Okay…I'm pacing again. Already…It feels like it's been an eternity since Alice called Jasper. Although I know it's only been ten minutes… Alice just told me.

"Bella! Enough pacing already! The poor carpet is being beaten up for something that isn't its fault! Albeit the carpet is ugly, but it's nicer than threadbare, hard, cold flooring! Sit DOWN and wait nicely! Please?!"

I sighed, but sat down none the less.

**********

Not pacing anymore…instead I'm bouncing my foot up and down. I have too much adrenaline. Nervous energy.

What if Jasper doesn't want to get back together with me? What if this is all just a waste of time? What if he really meant that he doesn't ever want to see me again? Will I be able to hear it again? What if he doesn't let me explain anything? What if he doesn't care? What if he already knows?

I almost threw up at that last thought. I don't want him to know what happened to me. He shouldn't have to deal with all my problems as well as his own. That's not fair.

He won't want a broken, needy, helpless girlfriend. I can't even keep myself safe for a couple hours. I had to call Edward for help.

I sighed, and Alice looked over. "He still loves you. He just thinks you were picking Edward over him."

"WHY would I do that? I love him! I want HIM! I want Jasper to be around all the time! I hate it when he's not at my side! I want him to realize this! How am I supposed to make him understand if he won't talk to me, and he won't answer and of my calls?!" I was standing with my back to the door and very nearly shouting at Alice.

"I think you just did." She murmured.

"What?" My shoulders drooped and my head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Turn around."

"Why, Alice? If I stand there and watch the door I swear when I see Jasper I'm going to end up jumping on him, or smacking him for not coming sooner!"

"Just do it, Bella!"

"Fi-"

The word died on my lips as I turned and saw Jasper standing just inside the door.

"Jasper…"

"Bella…"

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay. I know it's not much but I guess it's better than nothing. And as soon as I get this chapter Up I'm going to start typing Jasper's Angel. It's all written in my notebooks so it shouldn't be too long. I'm going to try to get the first five chapters up tonight. And hopefully another four or so tomorrow. Thanks again for your patience. **


End file.
